


Titan Inc.

by Aratte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titanpolis; kota metropolis yang penduduknya merupakan monster raksasa titan. Tersebutlah Titan Inc, sebuah perusahaan yang memproduksi energi listrik untuk kota tersebut dengan cara menakuti anak-anak manusia. Energi listrik tersebut mereka kumpulkan dari teriakan anak-anak manusia. Namun anak-anak manusia dianggap sangat berbahaya, karena mereka mengandung racun yang membahayakan para titan sejak zaman purbakala.</p><p>Kekacauan timbul ketika seorang anak manusia, Eren Jaeger, tak sengaja masuk ke Titan Inc. dan menggemparkan semuanya. Levi, sebagai titan paling pendek namun paling pemberani, dan Hanji, sahabatnya yang dramatis dan jenius gila, berusaha mengembalikan Eren ke dunia manusia.</p><p> /Untuk Event Levi Movie Fest 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titan Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. Monster Inc.produced by Pixar Animation Studios. This is only a work of fanfiction, solely a NOT-FOR-PROFIT fan work.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Humor, Friendship, Adventure
> 
> [Levi Movie Fest] Tema, Prompt: Humor – Monster Inc. (untuk tanggal 23 Desember 2015)
> 
> Characters: Titan!Levi, Titan!Hanji, Human Kid!Eren
> 
> Cover art by Aoshouki
> 
> Catatan: sesuai prompt, adegan terinspirasi dan mengikuti plot film animasi Monster Inc., dengan twists dan penokohan yang berbeda. Saya suka film itu dan tidak ingin mengabaikan lore film, maka fanfiksi ini ditulis mendetil, dan bagian akhir dibuat menggantung karena memungkinkan untuk sekuel.
> 
> Titan Inc. di sini adalah parodi menggabungkan antara monster Monster Inc. dan titan Attack on Titan. Bisa dibilang, Titan adalah kata ganti Monster dalam fanfiksi ini. Wujud titan di sini mirip tapi berbeda dengan yang aslinya. Di sini saya buat tinggi mereka hanya 2-3 meter (anggaplah sudah berevolusi), bisa bicara lancar, pake baju (rata-rata memakai kostum untuk menakuti anak-anak manusia) dan sudah operasi kelamin.

"Selamat tidur, Sayang."

"Selamat malam, Mama."

Lampu kamar dipadam, dan dalam gelap anak itu ditinggal. Karena gelap membikin cepat mengantuk dan tertidur. Tapi kau tahu ada beberapa anak takut gelap, karena dalam gelap siluet bulan di jendela akan terlihat melonjong, dan reranting pohon membentuk tangan-tangan monster.

Pintu lemari berkeriat pelan. Si anak kecil melek, melirik takut-takut. Tampak olehnya tangan tentakel, namun ternyata lengan kemeja. Si anak mencoba tidur.

Dalam gelap, sosok raksasa titan 2 meter itu muncul, gendut, tangannya bergelombang macam ubur-ubur. Matanya juling. Ia berjinjit, buka mulut. Siap menakuti si anak kecil.

Anak kecil itu melihat, menjerit ketakutan.

Mendengar jerit anak itu, sang titan terkejut. Titan menjerit lebih kuat dari si anak, panik ketakutan berputar-putar dalam kamar. Ia tersandung, menungging.

" _Game over_." Suara robotik. "Simulasi berakhir. Simulasi berakhir."

Lampu kamar kembali menyala. Cahaya-cahaya neon menyinar lebih terik. Dinding kamar bergeser membuka, menampakkan yang sebenarnya.

Sosok anak manusia, di tempat tidur bergoyang-goyang dengan per, ternyata hanya sebuah boneka animatrontik. Kamar tidur anak hanyalah latar raksasa, yaitu ruang studio simulator bagi para monster titan berlatih menakut-nakuti anak manusia.

Di balik ruang kontrol, duduk seorang evaluator, _Miss_ Nanaba. Ia titan perempuan dengan tinggi medium. Ia cantik walau sering disangka titan lelaki.

Nanaba memulai. "Oke, jadi siapa namamu tadi?"

Si titan gemuk berkeringat dingin. "A-aku? Ayah memberiku nama Flegel Reeves."

"Oke, Tuan Reeves. Apakah Anda tahu di mana kegagalan Anda?"

"K-karena aku berteriak?"

"Bukan."

"Karena aku berputar-putar dan menungging?"

"Bukan. Adakah yang tahu di mana kesalahan Tuan Reeves?" Nanaba menoleh ke belakang, menengok satu per satu titan berwajah bodoh. Mereka semua anggota baru yang akan bekerja di pabrik _Titan Inc._

Titan-titan lugu geleng kepala.

"Baiklah mari kita putar ulang adegan barusan." Nanaba memencet tombol " _Play_ ".

 _Tape recoder_ memutar adegan pelatihan Flegel Reeves menakut-nakuti manusia. Tampak Reeves masuk ke kamar anak itu lewat sebuah Pintu Dunia Lain. Ia berjalan sambil berjinjit.

Nanaba memencet tombol " _pause_ ". Jarinya mengacung ke arah monitor. "Kesalahannya di sini. Kalian lihat? Tuan Reeves meninggalkan pintu terbuka!"

Para titan serentak bersuara: "Oooooh."

"Pintu Dunia Lain adalah pintu sakral yang menghubungkan dunia kita dengan dunia manusia. Kau tahu kenapa Pintu Dunia Lain tidak boleh dibiarkan terbuka?"

Flegel kagok menjawab, "Err, karena nanti udara dunia kita dan dunia manusia bercampur?"

Nanaba yang kalem menggebrak meja. "Salah! Karena bocah manusia bisa masuk ke dunia kita lewat pintu itu!"

"Betul sekali."

Langkah bedegap dari belakang Nanaba. Muncul dari balik bayang-bayang adalah Erwin Smith. Ia direktur utama _Titan Inc._ , wajah tampan keramat dan pirang mengkilat. Tingginya menjulang dua sekian meter. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dan kalung batu akik–obsesi para titan masa kini.

"Oooh, _Sir_ Erwin!" Serempak para titan beri hormat.

" _Miss_ Nanaba sangat betul. Tak ada yang lebih membahayakan dari racun tubuh anak manusia. Setetes saja bisa membuatmu tewas," terang Erwin bijak.

Flegel Reeves mendelik takut kepada boneka anak kecil.

"Kalau kau biarkan Pintu Dunia Lain terbuka, maka anak-anak manusia itu bisa masuk ke pabrik kita. Masuk ke dunia titan kita."

Para titan bergidik ngeri. Seorang titan sudah memeluk temannya.

"Tapi kita harus melawan anak manusia. Demi mendapatkan ini." Erwin Smith mengangkat tinggi sebuah tabung kuning. Ia lepas sumbatnya sedikit.

Dari tabung kuning itu, jeritan anak manusia melengking. Mendadak lelampu meredup. Layar monitor retak. Gelas pecah. Satu gigi titan terdekat patah. Titan-titan seluruhnya tutup telinga.

Erwin menutup tabung itu. "Suara jeritan anak kecil manusia begitu kuat, penuh energi. Seluruh kota membutuhkannya. Tanpa sumber energi jerit, kalian tak bisa masak nasi, tak bisa nonton sinetron televisi, tak bisa pakai listrik. Sumber energi terbaik kita adalah suara jeritan anak manusia. Kalian tahu betapa sakralnya pekerjaan kita?"

Para anggota baru, yang semula ngeri, kini membelalak kagum.

Mata Erwin Smith berpendar. "Kita pahlawan bagi titan. Pekerjaan kita sangat berbahaya, tentu. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengembalikan masa kejayaan titan. Dulu titan berjumlah sangat banyak dan berukuran raksasa, tapi manusia-manusia di dalam dinding itu membasmi moyang kita hanya dengan menyepak tengkuk kita. Ke mana perginya harga diri?"

Para titan tertunduk, mengenang sejarah yang diceritakan di sekolah.

"Saat akhirnya kita menemukan Pintu Dunia Lain, kita dapat membangun segalanya dari nol. Seribu tahun berlalu, bahkan kita sudah membuat kota metropolis sendiri. Sekarang kita bisa berbicara, berpakaian, operasi alat kelamin, dan tidak berotak kosong lagi. Dulu moyang kita dihina manusia karena berwajah bodoh, sekarang kita lebih bisa berekspresi pintar. Dulu kita dihina karena telanjang, sekarang kita berpakaian bahkan dapat merancang kostum-kostum monster menyeramkan. Kita hadir kembali dalam mimpi buruk anak manusia."

Titan muka bodoh mengangguk.

"Karenanya aku minta kalian berjuang untuk menjadi titan pemberani, yang cerdas, yang menakutkan! Profesi kalian adalah _Scarer_! Dan aku butuh _Scarer_ terbaik dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi. Kuat. Tangguh. Mengintimidasi. Tak perlu tinggi namun ganas. Ya, kita punya contoh pahlawan _Scarer_ seperti dia, si titan terkuat di dunia–"

Seluruh titan lugu pun sudah tahu siapa yang Erwin maksud.

"–yaitu Levi Ackerman."

.

.

Dia bernama Levi Ackerman, titan pria yang disebut pahlawan umat titan.

Badannya kekar bersekat. Rambutnya hitam arang. Kulitnya agak pucat. Mata menonjol dan berkantung hitam insomnia. Mata itu terpejam. Levi tengah lelap di ranjang harum detergen dan bersih dari debu. Ranjang yang pendek seperti milik titan anak sekolahan, mengapa demikian?

Sebab titan terkuat di dunia memiliki tinggi badan menengah ke minim untuk titan jantan. Usia kepala tiga, tinggi badan anak sekolah menengah. Hanya seratus enam puluh senti.

Radio sebelah ranjangnya menyala.

Penyiar berkata, "Hei, selamat pagi sobatku si _clean freak_ yang pendek sangar! Maksudku pendek tapi macho ini, he he he. Bangun, Sobat! Ini sudah pukul 5 pagi waktu Titanpolis bagian barat!"

Suara penyiar bukan berasal dari radio, namun dari sesosok titan wanita aneh di tepi ranjang Levi. Namanya Hanji Zoe. Berkacamata bulat tebal, rambut buntut kuda, dan berkostum hijau seperti kulit katak. Ada mata besar yang menakut-nakuti di bagian tengah dada.

"Temperatur 65 derajat, tidak terlalu panas tidak juga lembab. Sungguh hari sempurna bagi titan berleha-leha di kasur atau bangun dan liukkan bokong penuh semangat!" Diguncangnya badan Levi. "Bangun Levi! Ada kecoak yang harus kau basmi di bawah kasurmu sekarang! Ayo bersih-bersih pagi!"

Levi spontan melek. Mata berurat merah, meledak marah.

.

** - ** ** Kamar Rusun Levi **

** Pukul 06.30 ** ** - **

Kacamata Hanji miring dan retak sebelah. Sudah biasa.

Levi mendelik di depan cermin sembari menyikat gigi sekuat tenaga.

Hanji berseru, "Ayo! Ayo sikat gigimu sampai kinclong! _Scarer_ terbaik di dunia tidak boleh punya plak gigi!"

Selanjutnya Levi mendorong sofa berat penuh barang dengan Hanji duduk bak ratu di atasnya.

"Dorong. Terus. Terus. Dorong! Oh, titan wanita melahirkan saja lebih kuat darimu Levi. Ayolah! Oops–"

Levi mendorong keras sampai sofa dan barang-barang di atasnya melayang.

Hanji berguling jatuh dari sofa dengan kepala duluan.

Selanjutnya, Hanji dengan kepala benjol, duduk di meja sementara Levi _push-up_ dengan satu tangan di kursi.

Hanji menghitung. "–202, 203, 204 yak! Sudah dua ratus! Ulangi seratus kali lagi!"

"Kacamata Busuk." Levi mendelik. "Aku tidak minta _wake up call_ darimu pagi ini."

Hanji menyeringai. "Ehe, kau tahu aku sahabat dan manajer paling senang berinisiatif. Oke, cukup! Sedikit bicara, lebih banyak menakuti! Jangan lemas, Pahlawan. Kau titan paling menakutkan yang pernah ada? Aku tak percaya."

Levi menggeram animalistik.

"Yeah! Menggeram lagi seperti itu. Masih kurang! Manusia akan menyangka kau adalah badut berkostum beruang!"

Rahang Levi mengeras garang. Pelipisnya mencuatkan otot-otot sampai hampir ke seluruh wajah. Matanya berurat merah. Titan terdekat sudah pasti lari ketakutan.

Hanji memanas-manasi. "Masih kurang gahar!"

Levi meremuk kursi.

"Oke tidak perlu merusak barang." Hanji turun dari kursi. "Baiklah langsung ke sesi inti!"

Hanji menempelkan gambar wajah anak manusia pada ujung sapu. Ijuk sapunya menjadi rambut jabrik si anak. Sapu ia sodorkan kepada Levi.

Levi mendesis.

"Siap? Mulai!"

Levi mengejar sapu yang mengayun-ayun membelah angin. Debunya beterbangan. Levi menggeram.

"Ayo! Ayo kejar dan takuti anak sapu ini."

Levi coba mengejar, berlari, mengelak, menghindar. Dari lantai ia meloncat ke kursi lalu ke meja. Ia begitu ahli menghindari terjangan sapu.

"Oh, awas jangan sampai terkena racunnya! Oh _shit_." Hanji melempar sapu itu tepat ke muka Levi.

Levi terlambat menghantam sapu itu. Ia berguling. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kacamata Busuk kubunuh kau!"

"Lihat TV, Levi! Iklan _Titan Inc._ yang terbaru sedang diputar!" Hanji meloncat ke sofa motif sisik naga. "Cepat Levi!"

Televisi layar datar bergerak dengan gambar kota metropolis dari atas helikopter, menyoroti sebuah gedung pencakar awan. Pemandangan futuristik kelak tertutup oleh logo-logo T.I.; _Titan Incorporated_. Presenter iklan bersuara: " _Masa depan Anda cerah bersama Titan Incorporated!_ ”

Hanji bertepuk. "Ya Tuhan Titan. Cepatlah bagianku!"

Levi menonton di belakang Hanji.

" _Kami membuat mobil Anda berjalan_."

Tampak bintang iklan titan sedang mengendarai mobil mewah.

" _Kami membuat rumah Anda hangat_."

Dua bintang iklan, ibu dan anak, sedang membaca buku di sofa.

" _Kami menghidupkan lampu-lampu kota_."

Kamera menyoroti pemandangan ibu kota.

Selanjutnya karyawan perempuan _Titan Inc._ tersenyum manis kepada kamera. "Hai, kami adalah _Titan Inc.!_ "

"Ohh, itu Petra Ral." Hanji terkekeh. "Dia cocok jadi model."

Foto seorang anak manusia tampak pada layar. Anak itu sedang menonton film _Kick on Titan_ , terlihat bosan terkantuk-kantuk. Di sudut kanan bawah layar tercantum tulisan: "Model hanya animasi, bukan anak manusia sungguhan".

Mendadak anak yang bosan itu berteriak ketakutan, karena ia melihat monster titan sungguhan datang. Yaitu monster titan yang bekerja sebagai _Scarer_ di _Titan Incorporated_.

" _Kami paham tantangannya. Anak-anak manusia zaman sekarang sudah tidak sepenakut anak manusia zaman dulu_."

Tampak pria pirang mengkilat, tampan dan membuat semua titan perempuan mabuk kepayang. Erwin Smith, direktur utama _Titan Inc._ , melirik kamera, bujari bercincin batu akiknya mengacung.

"Wow, Erwin sok keren! Padahal itu cuma wig."

" _Kami memiliki titan-titan terbaik. Kami berhati-hati memilih jenis titan dengan karakter anak manusia, demi menghasilkan produksi suara teriakan terbaik, yang kemudian disalur ke tabung-tabung yang menampung sumber energi bersih! Siap didistribusikan ke rumah Anda._ "

Manajer _Titan Inc._ , Mike Zacharius, ikut menoleh tampan kepada kamera dengan hidung kembang kempis. " _Kami adalah Titan Incorporated_."

Hanji mendengus. "Ah, dasar Mike, lubang hidungnya mencuri perhatian lagi!"

Dari televisi tampak siluet titan pria pendek. Pendek namun perkasa. Anak manusia yang terkantuk menonton film _Kick on Titan_ tadi langsung terbangun, dan menjerit ketakutan melihatnya. Siluet pria itu membelakangi kamera, ada tato dua buah sayap menyilang di punggung kostumnya. Disorot lebih dekat, ia adalah Levi Ackerman.

Suara Erwin. " _Karena kami punya Scarer terbaik, yang dapat menjamin masa depan Anda_."

Hanji girang. "Sumpah! Yang barusan kau terlihat lebih keren dari aslinya, Levi. Tidak, maksudku kau keren sekali!"

Levi tetap kalem. "Aku biasa saja."

" _Kami punya teknologi terbaik, dan akan terus meneliti yang terbaik selama hidup kami._ "

Hanji melompat. "Ini dia! Ini dia! Aku muncul di sini! Jangan tutup matamu!"

Tampak hampir seluruh karyawan _Titan Inc._ di televisi. Ada Levi dan Hanji berdiri paling depan, tersenyum kepada kamera. Mereka berseru, " _Kami adalah Titan Incorporated_." Levi berbicara, datar, dengan jempol mengacung, " _Kami akan berjuang untuk masa depan Anda_."

Logo _Titan Inc._ Muncul di layar, menutupi muka titan Levi yang paling pendek.

Levi menendang jatuh TV. Hanji melolong.

.

Pagi nan cerah di Kota Titanpolis. Matahari sebentuk bola tinggi di pucuk gedung timur. Levi dan Hanji berjalan di trotoar.

"Iklan itu akan selalu muncul dan semua melihatnya, aku pun menjadi terkenal."

"Yeah."

Levi berjalan melewati titan berkostum jeli. Titan itu terperosok ke dalam selokan pada belokan berikutnya.

"Jangan kecewa Levi! Kau memang pendek dan ketutupan logo tapi kan _screentime_ punggungmu sudah lebih banyak. Sungguh kau keren sekali."

"Hmph."

"Ah Levi, bagaimana pun maafkan aku, karena kamera lebih menyukai wajah dan tubuhku. Aku tahu kau cemburu sejak dulu. Padahal kau yang pahlawan dan aku cuma manajer."

"Hmph."

"Oh Levi, mukamu jelek kalau merengut–ah hai anak-anak!"

Mereka berjalan melewati anak-anak titan yang sedang bermain lompat tali.

"Halo _Sir_ Levi! Halo _Missir_ Hanji!"

Anak paling cebol mendatangi Levi. " _Sir_ Levi! Kalau sudah dewasa, aku ingin menjadi _Scarer_ terbaik sepertimu. Aku selalu diejek titan pendek dan kecil, tapi karenamu, aku jadi tidak minderan lagi."

Levi melangkah _cool_. "Hmph."

Hanji terkekeh. "Kasihan anak-anak ini. Mereka tak tahu idola mereka _clean freak_ dan–"

Levi menendang. Hanji mencium tiang terdekat, kacamatanya remuk.

Titan-titan jalanan menyapa mereka. Levi dan Hanji semakin terkenal, dan wajah Levi (sebenarnya hanya siluet tampak punggung) terpampang pada spanduk selamat datang Kota Titanpolis. Siapa titan kota yang tak mengenal Levi?

Mereka berdiri di belakang garis penyeberangan jalan. Titan raksasa berdiri di samping Levi. Tinggi Levi hanya sebetisnya. Hanji menyapa kaki titan itu. "Hai titan kolosal kuno."

Lampu lalu lintas berubah dari lampu " _Don't Stalk_ " menjadi lampu " _Stalk_ ". Levi, Hanji, dan si titan kolosal menyeberang jalan bersamaan. Di seberang jalan itu, gedung pencakar awan megah _Titan Inc._ berdiri.

Pelataran parkir gedung pabrik _Titan Inc._ disesaki mobil-mobil karyawan. Levi dan Hanji bersama memasuki lobi lewat pintu kaca berlogo T.I. Pengunjung titan berseliweran senang di aula. Lobi tersebut atraktif dengan langit-langit kaca bulat globe.

"Ah itu _Heichou_ dan Hanji!"

"Selamat pagi _Heichou_!" Titan lain menyapa.

"Ya ampun, hari ini pun _Heichou_ terlihat pendek namun tampan sekali." Satu titan pingsan.

Rekan-rekan kerja menyambut mereka. Hanji menyapa semua titan, mulai dari titan _office boy_ gagap sampai petugas resepsion tegap. Kalau Hanji punya fans, resepsionis inilah satu-satunya fans Hanji, Moblit Berner namanya.

"H-Hai _Miss_ Hanji."

"Oh, halo Moblit. Dadamu juga terlihat bidang hari ini. Ups, Levi sudah berjalan lebih dari semeter dariku. Aku harus mengejar. _See ya_."

" _Miss_ Hanji–Tunggu–"

Di depan koridor lift, Levi dicegat dua gadis titan yang sedang memuja foto Levi yang dipajang di dinding.

"Selamat pagi _Heichou_!"

Levi mengangguk. "Petra, Nifa."

" _Heichou_ ," sapa Petra malu-malu. "Semoga harimu baik."

"Terima kasih, Nona Petra." Hanji yang membalas. "Levi akan segera berangkat ke _Scare Floor_ bersama _Scarer_ lainnya. Doakan kami!"

"Kudengar _Heichou_ sudah sebulan berturut-turut menjadi _top scorer_! Kuharap hari ini pun kau adalah _top scorer_. Kami akan menyemangatimu juga hari ini!" Nifa tersenyum paling manis.

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa, Nona-nona." Hanji mendorong punggung Levi. "Pahlawan kita yang pendek nan perkasa segera bekerja."

Petra menatap Levi tak berkedip walau punggung pria itu sudah menghilang di balik lift. Mereka cekikikan senang.

.

Hanji membantu Levi berpakaian dengan kostum bulu-bulu biru. "Jangan mengolokku, Levi. Hubunganku dan Moblit sepertinya tak mungkin berhasil."

"Kacamata Busuk, bersyukurlah. Kalau bukan Moblit, pria mana lagi yang sudi jalan denganmu?" Levi mengancing kostumnya sendiri.

"Levi, aku tak percaya kau bisa berkata bijak seperti itu. Coba diulangi."

"Diam kau."

"Kukira kau mau jalan denganku. Kita selalu jalan berdua sejak kuliah." Hanji membanting pintu _locker_ Levi.

"Aku tidak jalan denganmu. Kau kebetulan di sebelahku."

"Kenapa kau _denial_ selalu–hmp?"

Hanji melihat pintu _locker_ Levi terbuka lagi. Ia tutup lagi.

Mendadak pintu _locker_ itu terbuka lagi. Mereka diam.

Di sebelah lemari _locker_ , muncul kepala titan melayang. Rambutnya emas bergelombang. Titan itu berseru mengejut, "Ba!"

"Demi suamiku titan bokong lebar!" Hanji mengumpat, terjengkang ke belakang. Levi menangkap wanita itu.

Titan separuh leher tertawa. Kini tubuh dari leher ke bawahnya tampak jelas. Ia berbalut kostum bunglon dengan sistem yang dapat membuat separuh tubuhnya menghilang. Kostum tercanggih masa kini; Hanji tahu pasti.

" _Miss_ Zoe. Kau ini jenius gila tapi aku tahu kau masih sering takut hantu yang kepalanya melayang."

"Aku bukan takut, tapi terkejut! Jangan mengejutiku seperti itu lagi, Xavi."

Xavi Inocencio, salah satu _Top Scarer_ yang menyaingi skor Levi. Ia pria menyebalkan, flamboyan namun terkenal sadistik. Tak ada yang menyukainya kecuali mungkin pengikut ayahnya, si pengusaha batu akik terkenal di Titanpolis.

"Pagi _Heichou_ yang terhormat, semoga yang terbaik di antara kita menang hari ini," sapa Xavi, nada sarkastik. "Sejak zaman dahulu kala, titan yang menang adalah titan yang berotak, berotot, dan badannya tinggi."

"Ini bukan kompetisi," balas Levi ketus. "Dan beda tinggi badan kita cuma sepuluh senti."

"Hoo, tentu saja kau bilang begitu karena kau tak pernah dikalahkan. Kau lihat jumlah skorku hanya selisih sebelas poin denganmu? Hari ini _top score_ -mu akan kuambil alih. Aku sedang berada dalam _Zone_. Kau tahu _Zone_? Istilahnya ada di fandom basket sebelah."

Levi putar mata. "Jadi aku harus sebal karena titan feminin melambai sepertimu merebut posisiku?"

Jidat Xavi berkerut. "Kau sebut aku apa? Berani menghinaku lagi kuadukan kau kepada ayahku!"

"Hmph."

Hanji menjulurkan lidah saat Xavi sudah keluar ruangan, membikin suaranya jadi kebanci-bancian. "Pergi dan mengadulah pada ayahmu. _Bye_ Xavi. Levi, kuserahkan padamu untuk kau kalahkan dia. Harus."

Levi menyusul keluar ruangan. "Kurasa Erwin menyukai Xavi."

"Karena usaha batu akik ayahnya?"

"Karena walau dia melambai, dia termasuk _Scarer_ terbaik. Dia masih muda dan energik. Dia bisa menggantikanku." Levi bersandar pada dinding, menunggu bersama _Scarer_ lainnya.

"Tapi tak ada yang sebaik dirimu." Hanji menyabet setumpuk map berisi data anak-anak manusia dari meja Mike. "Oh, halo, Mike tampan. Hidung tampanmu pun sepertinya berfungsi lebih tajam hari ini."

Mike bertelakan pinggang. "Hanji, kalau kau lupa mengembalikan laporanmu lagi malam ini, Erwin bilang dia mau memecatmu."

"Oh dia tak mungkin memecat manajer _Scarer_ terbaik, kan? Jangan menakutiku, Mike." Hanji melambai, masuk _Scare Floor_ bersama asisten lainnya.

Suara keras Mike menggaung dari _speaker_ aula. " _Perhatian. Perhatian. Kepada para asisten, manajer, atau sekretaris Scarer, harap segera menuju posnya masing-masing. Tidak pakai lama_."

 _Scare Floor_. Sebuah aula besar megah, dengan petak-petak mesin pengakses Pintu Dunia Lain pada tiap posnya. Meja kerja berjejer sesuai jumlah petak. Para manajer dan asisten _Scarer_ sibuk menyiapkan meja, mendata, mempelajari isi map, menjaga pos, dan menggiring tabung-tabung kuning kosong untuk menampung energi jerit.

Hanji membawa dua tabung kosong sekaligus sambil menyapa rekan-rekan manajer. Ia bahkan tak melewatkan menyapa saingannya, manajer Xavi. Hanji bergegas duduk di meja kerja Levi.

Selanjutnya Hanji pelajari data anak manusia di dalam map. Selembar berkas berisi data nama dan data sifat, lengkap dengan pas foto anak manusia. Hanji memilih seorang anak lelaki bernama Kirstein Jean, yang dipanggil Jeanbo, anak mami, takut gelap, dan takut hantu. Dalam berkas Jean terdapat sebuah _keycard_. Kartu inilah yang Hanji pakai untuk mengakses Pintu Dunia Lain menuju kamar Jean.

Hanji berdiri di depan petak mesinnya. _Keycard_ dari map Jean ia gesekkan pada slot konsol. Rel di langit-langit aula menghantarkan sebuah Pintu Dunia Lain bermotif kayu. Pintu ini pastilah pintu yang menghubungkan mereka ke kamar calon korban, si Jeanbo yang malang. Tangan-tangan mesin meletakkan pintu tersebut pada tempatnya, terpasang dengan kabel-kabel. Pintu siap diakses.

Asisten lainnya melakukan hal serupa, memeriksa berkas dan menyiapkan pintu-pintu. Semua asisten selesai, bersiaga pada posnya masing-masing, termasuk Hanji, menunggu _Scarer_ mereka datang.

Aula mendadak menipis hawanya. Lelampu dibuat redup supaya suasana lebih mencekam, syahdu, saat para _Scarer_ perkasa melangkah masuk aula. Mereka tinggi-tinggi, sangar, dan kostumnya aneh-aneh. Ada yang seperti jeli, ada yang berduri, ada yang bertaring. Ada pula titan wanita seksi dengan kostum otot-otot, yaitu Annie Leonhart. Tampak Levi Ackerman berjalan paling depan. Dia paling terlihat menonjol bukan karena kostum bulu, tapi karena dialah titan paling boncel. Ada Xavi ikut melangkah agak melambai di sampingnya, bajunya kulit bunglon yang bisa membuatnya hilang-hilang timbul. Gerak mereka _slow motion_.

Para buruh pabrik, tukang sapu, dan tukang kabel menatap mereka. Beberapa mengurut dada. Beberapa pingsan gemetaran di tempat. Dua titan _office boy_ mengerang takjub, "Ya Tuhan. Mereka keren sekali."

Para _Scarer_ berdiri di samping meja kerja mereka, dan asistennya mendatangi mereka dengan map. Mereka menghadap pintu.

Hanji menyerahi Levi berkas Jean. "Korbanmu hari ini anak manusia yang takut gelap, takut ibu, takut hantu. Sepertinya gampang, tapi hati-hati, dia tidak takut dengan yang pendek-pendek."

Levi menepis berkasnya. "Akan kubuat dia mengompol."

Dari pos di sampingnya, Xavi tampak mendengus, seolah mengolok Levi.

Suara Mike lagi. " _Kalian siap?_ "

Para _Scarer_ dan asistennya maju ke depan.

Hanji memasang tabung kosong pada slot tabung di sebelah pintu Levi, sementara Levi berdiri bersiaga pada petak pintunya. Ia merenggangkan otot.

" _Kita akan segera mulai. Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan, tujuh–_ "

Hanji menekan tombol konsol. Asisten melakukan hal serupa. Lampu merah di atas Pintu Dunia Lain masing-masing menyala, siap dipenetrasi.

" _–enam, lima, empat–_ "

"Raih skor terbanyak, Levi." Hanji meninju lengan Levi.

Levi membunyikan jari. "Lihat aku, Kacamata Busuk."

"– _Tiga, dua, satu! Masuk!_ "

Pintu-pintu terbuka serentak.

Hanji membukakan pintu untuk Levi, dan Levi masuk. Hanji segera menutup pintu itu lagi. Ia berjongkok di samping tabung.

Layar monitor besar jumbo-tron di menyala pada dinding aula. Ia menampakkan jumlah skor para _Scarer_. Levi Ackerman menempati posisi teratas dengan skor 9350, tepat di bawahnya adalah Xavi Inocencio dengan skor 9339.

Dari balik pintu pos sebelah, terdengar jerit kencang anak manusia. Pintu-pintu lain pun menggembor jeritan. Hanji menunggu jerit di balik pintu Levi. Tiga. Dua. Satu. Jerit anak manusia korban Levi terdengar. Jeritnya lebih keras dibanding pintu-pintu sebelah. Bersamaan dengan itu, skor Levi di layar bertambah dari 9350 menjadi 9500, bar meter tabung kosong pun melejit naik, terisi penuh oleh energi jerit. Hanji menyeringai bangga.

Levi keluar dari pintu. Hanji menukar tabung yang penuh dengan yang kosong.

"Bagus, _Heichou_!"

"Pintu dan korban selanjutnya, Hanji!"

Di pos sebelah, Xavi keluar pintu dengan jerit kecil anak manusia. Tabung energinya hanya terisi separuh, dan skornya hanya bergerak mencapai angka 9450, jaraknya belum mendekati skor Levi. Xavi memaki.

Para titan bekerja cepat dan ganas. Sesuara teriakan anak kecil dari pintu ke pintu. Tabung-tabung energi jerit terisi penuh, dikumpulkan di atas troli dan didorong keluar menuju lantai distribusi, siap dipasarkan. Erwin Smith melangkah masuk aula _Scare Floor_ , Mike mendampingi.

"Jadi bagaimana pemasukan hari ini ini, Mike?"

Mike mengendus-endus udara. "Tercium bagus. Dan hari ini bahkan melewati kuota."

Satu titan gahar keluar dari pintu motif mawar. Dia adalah titan dengan kostum tentakel yang kita temui di awal cerita. Flegel Reeves gemetaran.

Asistennya mendatangi. "Apa yang terjadi, Flegel?"

"Anak itu hampir menyentuhku!"

"Apa? Masa dia tidak takut denganmu? Usianya baru 4 tahun!"

Flegel mengguncang asistennya. "Aku hampir saja mati! Hampir mati!"

Sang asisten menampar wajahnya. "Jangan bikin malu ayahmu." Dia bertepuk tangan kepada para _office boy_. "Hei kita punya pintu berbahaya di sini!"

Para OB datang tergopoh-gopoh membawa mesin penghancur pintu portabel. "K-Kami datang!"

Pintu motif mawar segera dilakban dengan pita kuning menyilang bertuliskan "BERBAHAYA".

" _Well_ , sudah lima puluh pintu lebih yang kita segel bulan ini," kata Mike.

Erwin hela napas.

Pintu yang disegel itu dimasukkan ke dalam mesin penghancur pintu. Mesin menggiling dengan gerigi, mencabik, dan menelan pintu sampai bersih. Yang tersisa hanya abu kayu dan dua buah gagang pintu untuk dikenang.

Beberapa jarak dari tragedi penghancuran pintu, Xavi baru saja keluar pintu lagi. Jerit anak terdengar samar di belakangnya.

Asistennya menyambut takut. "Anu–"

"Kenapa lagi?!" bentak Xavi.

Asisten menunjuk bar meter tabung energi yang penuh, lalu menunjuk layar jumbo-tron. Skor Xavi menanjak dari angka 9450 menjadi 9630. Xavi bertukar posisi menjadi nomor satu, dan kini Levi Ackerman berada pada posisi kedua.

Suara Moblit Berner dari meja resepsion mengudara lewat _speaker_. " _Perhatian-perhatian. Kita punya pemimpin Scarer yang baru, yaitu Xavi Inocencio!_ "

Xavi acung tinju di udara. Buruh pabrik dan para OB mengelilinginya mengucap selamat. Di samping pos mereka, Hanji tersenyum pura-pura tak tahu sambil kentut. Xavi baru hendak menghina penuh kemenangan–

–ketika Levi keluar dari Pintu Dunia Lain merah dengan jerit kencang anak manusia. Hanji menyambut titan pendek itu suka cita. Layar monitor jumbo-tron memperlihatkan skor Levi yang menanjak dari angka 9500 menuju angka 10015, melampaui Xavi, dan menempatkan Levi kembali pada posisi pertama.

Moblit Berner bersuara lagi. " _Ah, mohon maaf, abaikan pengumuman yang barusan_."

Titan buruh dan OB langsung bubar jalan, sekali lagi berkumpul di dekat Levi untuk _fanboying_ -an.

Xavi gemetar marah.

Fans melompat-lompat dan mengejar Levi. "Levi- _heichou_ , bagaimana kau bisa sehebat itu?! Fotomu akan dipajang di _Hall of Fame_ lagi dan lagi."

Direktur Erwin Smith menimpali, "Nama dan wajah Levi tidak hanya akan dipajang di dinding kusam itu. Bagus sekali performamu, Levi, selalu sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan."

Levi angkat bahu. "Aku hanya menjalankan tugas, dan aku belajar dari yang terbaik."

Erwin tersenyum.

Dari kejauhan Xavi mendelik marah, ia mengancam asistennya, "Kalau kau tak siapkan pintu untukku dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik lagi, kau yang akan kumasukkan ke mesin penghancur portabel!"

Asistennya berlari. "Aaaah!"

Di sebelah pos mereka, Reiner, si titan berkostum zirah keluar dari pintu. Ia disambut oleh asistennya, yang tingginya tiga kali lipat dari Reiner dan hanya terlihat kakinya saja, yaitu titan kolosal Bertholdt.

Hanji berkedip menyapa mereka. "Hai Reiner, hai Bertholdt, bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?"

Suara malu-malu Bertholdt terdengar jauh di atas. "Kabar kami baik _Miss_ Hanji. Reiner melakukan yang terbaik. Posisi Reiner memang masih di bawah Xavi dan Levi- _heichou_ , tapi kami ikhlas saja kok."

Reiner menepuk kaki Bertholdt. "Berth pun melakukan yang terbaik. Setidaknya kami sudah memenuhi kuota." Reiner berbalik merenggangkan badan. "Kami akan merayakannya dengan makan malam di bar yakiniku. Kau mau ikut _Miss_ Hanji?"

Saat Reiner berbalik, tampak pada punggungnya sehelai kaus kaki anak perempuan warna merah jambu. Hanji dan kaki Bertholdt membeku.

Yang berteriak pertama kali adalah buruh terdekat. "Dua puluh tiga sembilan belas! Benda berbahaya nomor dua puluh tiga sembilan belas di punggungnya!!"

Aula langsung membeku.

Detik berikutnya layar raksasa TV jumbo-tron berwarna merah, dengan tulisan besar: " _AWAS! KONTAMINASI TERDETEKSI!_ ". Alarm berbunyi keras. Lampu meredup dan menyala merah darah. Semua titan panik. Para _Scarer_ ikut menjerit. Asisten pun kalang kabut. Mike langsung kabur ke meja kasir dan memencet tombol darurat, selanjutnya ia menutup kasir dan mengurung diri di balik jendela berjeruji. Erwin terlupakan di aula.

Reiner berputar, bingung. Dari layar jumbo-tron di belakangnya, kamera sekuriti menyorot kaus kaki yang hinggap pada punggung Reiner.

Suara robotik menggaung se-aula. " _Keadaan darurat_. _Reiner Braun. Diam di tempat dan jangan bergerak. Persiapan dekontaminasi._ "

Sadar dengan keberadaan kaus kaki anak perempuan, Reiner menjerit dan berusaha menggapai punggungnya, sayang tangan tak sampai.

"Semuanya tiarap!" Jeritan aba-aba entah dari mana.

Hanji dan Levi mau tak mau ikut tiarap. Xavi sudah tiarap duluan di bawah meja.

Kaca jendela aula pecah. Pasukan keamanan berbaju kuning masuk aula dengan tali.

Erwin Smith mendecih. "Oh, jangan CDA lagi–"

Gedung pabrik _Titan Inc._ dikepung. Truk tentara kuning diparkir di lobi depan bertuliskan CDA - _Child Detection Agency_. Dari bungker tersebut lebih banyak pasukan berbaju kuning–para agen CDA– melompat turun dengan masker dan senjata berat. Mereka menyerbu masuk.

Aula _Scare Floor_ kini dipenuhi agen CDA, mereka berteriak-teriak.

"Semuanya menyingkir!"

"Kosongkan area terkontaminasi!"

Senjata berat mereka berbentuk senapan dengan liang bercorong menganga, adalah Alat Pendeteksi Anak. Corong itu ditodongkan ke salah satu pegawai OB. Pegawai itu bergetar ketakutan lalu pingsan.

Agen-agen CDA menyerbu Reiner yang malang. Reiner digulingkan jatuh. Kaus kaki di punggungnya diambil dengan jepit baja. Kaus kaki itu dimasukkan ke dalam wadah metal yang kemudian dibor tertutup rapat, serapat-rapatnya. Agen CDA bersiap mengaktifkan peledak.

Erwin dan para pekerja T.I. tiarap, menutup kuping, bersiap.

Ledakan terdengar redam. Melalui celah wadah metal tersebut tampak api berkobar. Wadah dibuka kembali. Kaus kaki telah hangus jadi abu. Agen CDA menyedot abu itu dengan mesin.

"Benda berbahaya diamankan. Area sudah bersih. Situasi aman."

"Siap untuk langkah dekontaminasi."

Reiner berkeringat dingin. " _Guys_ , terima kasih. Kalau saja kalian tidak datang–"

Agen CDA masih memiting Reiner ke lantai. Punggungnya yang menjadi bekas tempat kaus kaki hinggap mereka tempeli pita kuning "BERBAHAYA". Mereka membawa palu godam dan meremuk punggung kostum Reiner. Kostum titan berzirah hancur berkeping. Agen CDA menyemprotkan disinfektan ke muka dan punggung Reiner. Air disiramkan dari atas kepala Reiner.

Reiner melolong malu. Kini ia hanya mengenakan kolor motif bola-bola di tengah aula.

"Prosesi pembersihan selesai!"

Erwin dan pegawai T.I. menyaksikan para agen CDA bubar. Mereka memanjat tali naik helikopter militer, meninggalkan aula dengan penuh kekosongan.

Mike membuka kembali meja kasirnya, dia halo-halo lewat mikrofon. " _Insiden selesai. Hitung mundur menuju nol. Kosongkan aula, aku harus me-reset sistem. Maaf dan terima kasih_."

Para _Scarer_ dan buruh berjalan letih ke pintu keluar.

"Hari yang tidak begitu baik," gumam Erwin, mengisi cangkir kertasnya dengan kopi lumpur di sudut aula.

Levi di sebelahnya, mengantre ambil kopi. "Aku tak tahu kapan hari di pabrikmu ini pernah baik, sesuai dengan orang yang punya."

"Perusahaan ini milik keluargaku dan aku adalah generasi ketiga. Akan kulakukan apa pun agar perusahaan ini tetap hidup." Dia menengok Levi, mencari karyawan paling terandal. "Kau pun berdedikasi untuk perusahaanku kan?"

"Kalau tidak niat, aku sudah berhenti bekerja."

Erwin menepuk pundak Levi. "Terima kasih. Aku harapkan yang terbaik darimu. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan masa depan umat titan, Levi."

Levi mengangguk.

.

Bola matahari senja menyeruduk turun di antara gedung. Gedung _Titan Inc._ menyala oranye.

Bel berdering sementara penerangan lobi pabrik meredup satu per satu. _Scarer_ yang letih bergegas pulang kerja.

Mike berhalo-halo dengan pengeras suara. " _Matahari sudah terbenam. Ayo kita pulang! Jangan biarkan dokumenmu berselengkrakan. Seluruh pintu harus dipulangkan. Kuulangi, seluruh pintu harus dipulangkan. Jangan ada pintu yang aktif. Terima kasih_."

Seluruh Pintu Dunia Lain di aula sudah diangkut kembali berpulang ke gudang. Lampu aula _Scare Floor_ dimatikan. Hanji dan Levi menuruni tangga.

"Whoa! Aku tidak pernah melihat titan sekeren dan sekuat kau, Levi. Aku jujur mengagumimu. Kerja bagus!"

"Tinggal mengulangi hari lain seperti ini dan kau pulang mengantongi gaji ekstra," balas Levi, masih mengenakan kostum monster bulu-bulu, meluncur turun lewat pegangan tangga.

"Yeah!" Wajah ceria Hanji mendadak menyurut. "Oh ya, kau tahu? Moblit mengajakku makan malam ini."

"Aku tidak menyangka pria itu begitu sial menyukaimu."

"Kau mau langsung pulang? Tidak ikut bersamaku?"

"Aku harus pulang. Hari ini aku lupa membersihkan tempat tidur karena kau datang, Kacamata Busuk."

"Levi, kau dan debu-debu di kamar rusunmu, sungguh, benar-benar membosankan. Kau harus punya kehidupan lain selain jadi _clean freak_ dan menakut-nakuti anak manusia!"

"Hmph."

Mereka berjalan menuju lobi.

"Kau tahu Levi? Aku tak butuh titan jantan dalam hidupku. Aku sudah sangat romantis, aku sampai ingin mengawini diriku sendiri."

"Aku lelah denganmu, Hanji."

Moblit mencegat Hanji di depan meja resepsion. "Jadi, _Miss_ Hanji–Apa kau terima tawaran kencanku?" tanya titan malang itu.

"Boleh saja, karena aku lapar," balas Hanji jual mahal. "Ah tapi–sebenarnya aku melupakan dokumenku di meja kerja Levi. Benar, sungguh, aku harus mengerjakan laporan itu! Erwin bakal memecatku atau menggunduli bokongku besok. Jadi maaf ya (aku tak bisa menerima kencanmu). He he he."

"Pergilah, Kacamata Busuk. Biar kuurus laporanmu," timpal Levi.

Hanji mendelik. "L-Levi, sungguh?!"

"Yeah, aku juga harus sekalian menyimpan kostum ini di ruang _locker_. Aku kembali ke _Scare Floor_ mengurus laporanmu lalu pulang."

"Levi?! Kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin kau begini? Masalahnya aku tidak butuh kebaikanmu sekarang–"

Moblit membungkuk terima kasih. " _Heichou_! Kau memang pahlawan!"

"E-Err Levi–"

Levi mendorong Hanji ke arah Moblit. "Selamat bersenang-senang, kalian berdua."

Hanji diboyong pergi, dan dari kejauhan wanita itu berteriak, "OK Levi, tunggu pembalasan dariku. Dan jangan lupa untuk map merah muda diserahkan ke bagian akunting, map merah jambu ke bagian penjualan, dan yang kuning tahi kau letakkan saja di meja Mike."

Levi hanya menangkap separuh informasi.

.

** - ** ** Scare Floor, Gedung T.I. **

** Pukul 19.10 ** ** - **

Aula _Scare Floor_ gelap dan sunyi saat Levi melangkah masuk. Meja kerjanya bersama Hanji terletak agak di ujung.

Meja itu berantakan, selalu, dan tidak peduli berapa kali pun Levi membersihkan. Dokumen dan map milik Hanji terserak. Levi mengambil satu per satu sesuai warna yang ia ingat. Merah muda, merah jambu, kuning tahi. Terlalu banyak map berwarna kuning. Sebab ruangan begitu gelap, mata titan Levi tak terlalu bisa membedakan antara kuning emas, kuning biasa, dan kuning tahi. Maka Levi mengabaikan semuanya.

Hendak melangkah keluar, Levi melihatnya; sebuah Pintu Dunia Lain berdiri dalam gelap. Pintu itu bercat putih dan penuh tempelan stiker anak-anak, terpasang pada petak mesin. Siapakah _Scarer_ dan asisten ceroboh lupa mengembalikan pintu ke gudang? Mereka bisa dikenakan sanksi potong gaji.

Levi hendak menekan tombol pada konsol, ketika ia sadar: pintu itu menyala lampunya. Ia adalah sebuah pintu aktif.

Berhati-hati, Levi membuka pintu itu.

Sebuah kamar anak lelaki manusia. Mainan mobil-mobilan berantakan. Stiker-stiker di dinding asal tempel. Boneka titan kolosal seperti Bertholdt di tempat tidur. Levi mengintip, menahan diri untuk memeriksa. Kamar itu gelap, dan di atas ranjang itu tak ada sesiapa pun. Hanya bunyi jangkrik.

Levi menutup pintu itu. Ia berdiri beberapa lama di depannya, mengamati penasaran.

Saat itulah bunyi aneh terdengar.

Asal bunyinya dari belakang, yang seharusnya tak ada orang. Levi menoleh. Levi tak melihat siapa pun.

Namun sesuara aneh itu terdengar lagi. Lebih dekat. Bunyinya seperti gesekan ekor berbulu pada kostum monster milik Levi, yaitu kostum yang sedang ia kenakan sekarang.

Levi menengok bagian ekor pada kostumnya.

Berdiri bocah lelaki bermata hijau, pipi agak gembul, alis tebal, rambut cokelat. Usianya kira-kira dua atau tiga. Dia sedang asik bermain-main dengan ekor kostum Levi. Ekor macam naga itu diangkat-angkat ke udara lalu dibanting ke lantai olehnya.

Bocah manusia.

"Ekol! Ekol! Bashmi titan! Bashmi ekol titan!" kata bocah itu senang, memukul-mukulkan penggaris ke ekor kostum Levi.

Bocah manusia–

Untuk pertama kalinya Levi menjerit terkejut. Instingtif, Levi mundur dan melompat ke atas meja. Tegang. Sekujur bulu di tubuhnya berdiri. Ia mendelik.

Bocah tembem itu menatap diam, kemudian terkikik geli. Pastilah Levi dianggap badut lucu. Bocah itu mengejar Levi dengan penggaris dan tangan terentang.

"Ciyat ciyat! Bashmi titan~! Bashmi titan~!"

Panik, jijik menyentuh, Levi mengangkat bocah itu dengan ujung tang penjepit. Bocah itu mengayun di udara, menggeliat kesenangan. Si bocah terlempar masuk kembali ke kamar. Pintu langsung dibanting tertutup. Levi menarik napas lega, dan berbalik–

–untuk melihat bocah itu telah kembali ke aula, berdiri di depannya.

Bocah itu memekik girang. Levi menggeram panik.

Levi memanggul bocah itu dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Ia baringkan di tempat tidurnya. Si bocah masih cekikan geli, membikin suara lucu, "Bashmi titan~! Bashmi titan di seluwuh duniya~!" Levi menyumbat telinga, berlari keluar kamar si bocah. Ia nyaris tersandung di tengah jalan. Kabel mainan mobil-mobilan dan stiker menyangkut di ekor dan kaki Levi. Kembali ke aula. Sekali lagi ia tutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Murka, Levi segera mencopoti stiker yang menempel di kaki, meremuk mainan mobil-mobilan. Tak boleh sesiapa pun melihatnya begini.

Suara langkah kaki menggema di aula. _Shit_. Seseorang datang.

Levi meluncur _sliding tackle_ ke bawah meja kerja. Mainan mobil-mobilan mengikutinya dengan bunyi klakson kecil. Levi tahan napas.

Xavi muncul dari gerbang aula, sendirian mendorong troli tabung-tabung kosong. Ia mendekati Pintu Dunia Lain misterius. Xavi lirik kanan-kiri, memasang tabung itu pada konsolnya. Ia masuk ke dalam pintu ilegal itu.

Rupanya Xavi berbuat curang! Xavi lembur menambah skor demi mengalahkan Levi setelah jam kantor selesai.

Levi berlari keluar aula. Mainan mobil-mobilan masih menyangkut di kaki, mengikutinya ke mana pun dengan bunyi klakson toet-toet. Levi masuk toilet, membuang seluruh barang bukti stiker dan mainan mobil-mobilan ke dalam jamban. Ia cukur ekor kostum berbulu bekas disentuh bocah tadi.

Dekontaminasi ala Levi selesai. Pulang ke rumah, ia akan mandi kembang.

Levi keluar dari toilet. Ia berjalan melewati cermin. Dari cermin tersebut, tampak si bocah mungil alis tebal sedang menggelantung senang pada pundak Levi.

Petir imajiner menyambar di dalam gedung _Titan Inc._

Sementara di aula _Scare Floor_ , Xavi keluar dari Pintu Dunia Lain ilegalnya dalam kebingungan. Mengapa ia tak bisa menemukan korbannya?

.

"Bashmi titan~! Bashmi bashmi~"

Si bocah mungil berlari-lari mengejar Levi di ruang _locker_. Levi sudah naik ke atas lemari, melotot horor. Di mata Levi, bocah itu lebih menjijikkan daripada tikus penebar herpes yang membikin kulit titan bentol bernanah.

"Enyah. Jangan dekati aku," ancam Levi garang.

Bocah itu meloncat-loncat, mencoba menggapai Levi.

"Sial!" Levi melompat turun, menggendong bocah itu sambil menahan napas.

Bocah itu senang digendong dan dibawa lari. "Whooosh."

Levi kembali ke aula, mendapati Xavi masih berdiri bengong di depan pintu kamar si bocah. Levi bersembunyi di balik meja.

Dengan berat, Levi menyaksikan: Xavi menekan tombol konsol. Pintu Dunia Lain yang terhubung ke kamar bocah itu terangkat oleh mesin di udara, rel elektrik menghantarkannya kembali menuju gudang.

Levi berdecih.

Xavi bergegas pulang, mendorong troli tabung-tabung oplosan keluar aula. Dia berjalan melewati tempat Levi bersembunyi.

Bocah di gendongan Levi mendadak terkikik. Jantung Levi nyaris copot.

Xavi berhenti berjalan, awas.

Levi membekap mulut anak itu.

Diam sebentar, Xavi bersin, lalu ia melanjutkan berjalan.

Levi membongkar meja kerja Xavi segera setelah pria itu keluar. Pada map teratas, ia menemukan data dan foto bocah itu.

Namanya Eren Jaeger. Usia dua setengah tahun. Suka burger keju, sangat polos (tentu saja), gampang diculik, berisik, cadel, kecil-kecil sudah maso, benci titan, dan senang berteriak "BASMI TITAN". Tak terselip _keycard_ yang ia cari dalam map itu. Levi tahu ia tak mungkin bisa mengakses pintu kamar Eren tanpa _keycard_ milik Xavi.

Eren tersenyum lugu melihat fotonya sendiri. Ia menggapai ingin bermain dengan berkas. Levi menepis tangan bocah itu.

Memaki, Levi mengambil tas ranselnya dan memasukkan bocah itu ke dalamnya. Eren tidak meronta, malah membungkus dirinya hangat di dalam ransel. Levi berlari keluar gedung.

.

** - ** ** Restoran Sushi **

** Pukul 19.45 ** ** - **

_Chop!_ Daging ikan mentah diiris cerdas oleh seorang titan koki lalu disajikan di atas piring dedaun. Pramusaji menunggu pesanan, dan saat pelanggan masuk resto, seluruh pegawainya berteriak.

"Eerie shai massay!"

Kyklo Sushi Bar adalah yang terbeken di distrik kuliner Titanpolis. Moblit membawa Hanji ke sini setelah reservasi meja sejak empat bulan yang lalu.

Moblit tegang malu-malu, dan Hanji bicara ngelantur.

"Aku ingin gunting rambut."

"Tapi rambutmu sudah bagus, _Miss_ Hanji."

"Tapi gerah."

"Oh."

Lalu diam.

"Bagaimana kantor hari ini, Moblit."

"Ramai. Banyak yang mondar-mandir di lobi. Banyak telepon."

"Ooh."

Lalu diam. Garing. Meja sebelah mengunyah _tempura_ garing.

" _Miss_ Hanji, maksud dan tujuanku mengajakmu berkencan–"

Hanji mengupil dengan tisu. "Aku mendengarmu, Tampan."

"T-Tampan? Kau sebut aku tampan?" Moblit tersenyum kikuk.

"Yeah, jadi suatu hari aku sedang berbincang dengan pegawai-pegawai T.I dan kami berdiskusi tentang siapa yang paling tampan di lobi. Petra bertanya padaku siapa yang menurutku paling tampan. Lalu aku menjawab–"

Jendela kaca di belakang kursi Moblit diketuk. Wajah seorang titan di sana, hanya separuh poni saja yang terlihat karena titan itu pendek. Tapi Hanji tahu siapa dia.

"–L-Levi?!"

Senyum Moblit menghilang. "O-Oh. Tentu saja _Heichou_ memang yang paling tampan–"

Hanji gebrak meja. "Bukan! Ogah sekali menyebut dia tampan–m-maksudku–"

Pegawai sushi bar berteriak. "Eerie shai massay!"

Levi masuk restoran sambil menjinjing ransel. Dia langsung menyerbu meja Hanji dan Moblit. "Maaf, aku bahkan tidak sudi mengganggu kalian. Tapi ada yang urgen. Bolehkah aku makan di sini?"

"T-Tentu saja." Moblit remas serbet.

Hanji mengangkat buku menu di depan mukanya. "Levi?! Apa yang urgen?"

"Jangan lihat. Jangan napas. Ada sesuatu di ranselku."

"Apa?"

"Saat aku kembali ke aula mengambil dokumen busukmu, aku melihat pintu. Xavi mencurangiku, tapi itu tidak penting."

Hanji melirik Moblit sebentar, menyeringai gugup, lalu kembali kepada Levi. "Xavi si titan flamboyan itu! Lalu?"

"Ligihatga igisigi rangaselgekugu."

"Hah?"

"Lihat isi ranselku!"

Hanji mengintip. "Ke mana ranselmu?"

Horor, Levi melihat ranselnya sekarang tengah memiliki kaki. Kaki Eren. Ransel itu terkikik senang, dan berjalan menjauh di antara meja-meja pengunjung. "Bashmi~Bashmi~"

Levi melempar buku menu. "OK aku pergi sekarang."

Moblit bingung. "A-Ada apa?"

Wajah Hanji sepucat titan mati. "Aku pun tak tahu ada apa tapi ada apa-apa yang sangat apa-apa. Maaf Moblit aku rasa aku harus pergi."

" _Miss_ Hanji–tunggu–" Moblit menahan tangan wanita itu. Lagu romantis berputar.

Dua titan pengunjung restoran sedang berfoto selfie di meja mereka. Dari layar ponsel, terlihat penampakan bocah manusia ikut berpose di belakang mereka. Kedua titan menoleh.

Eren melompat ke atas meja, menatap titan-titan di sekitar. Ia mengangkat tangan. "Boo!"

Restoran Sushi dalam kekacauan.

Meja-meja berguling. Pengunjung telepon polisi dan satuan militer. Jerit minta tolong mengguncang bumi. "Ada anak kecil! Anak bocah manusia di sini!"

Moblit melepas tangan Hanji. Ia sudah melompat keluar jendela. Hanji pergi menyusul Levi.

Eren tertawa kesenangan, bertepuk-tepuk tangan, menyangka perayaan. Eren turun dan ikut berlari-lari di antara pengunjung panik.

Levi menyerbu dari belakang. "Kutangkap kau! Dasar bocah!"

Eren lari-lari kecil, senang main-tangkap-peluk. "Kyaa. Kyaa."

Hanji mencegat bocah itu dari depan dengan sekotak kardus. "Ayo sembunyi dari om pendek! Masuk kardus sekarang!"

Eren masuk kardus dengan sukarela. Hanji membenamkan kepala bocah itu dan menutup kardusnya.

"Sekarang apa?"

"Kita kabur dari sini."

Situasi masih mencekam hingga di luar restoran. Pengunjung menghambur keluar distrik kuliner. Semuanya berteriak-teriak. "Ada bocah manusia! Ada bocah manusia!"

Hanji dan Levi menerobos kerumunan. Di atas kepala mereka, baling-baling helikopter CDA mengoyak udara. Agen-agen berbaju kuning itu turun dengan tali, membawa senjata berat, menyerbu masuk restoran. Levi dan Hanji mempercepat larinya. Kepala Eren mencuat keluar dari kotak kardus, "Bashmi–"

"Ssh." Hanji menutup kardus itu sambil berlari.

Ledakan keras dari belakang.

Detik berikutnya baik Hanji mau pun Levi berhenti berlari, mereka menoleh ke restoran.

Kyklo Sushi Bar yang terkenal hanya tinggal puing.

.

** - ** ** Kamar Rusun Levi **

** Pukul 20.30 ** ** - **

Penampakan reruntuhan restoran sushi menjadi headline berita televisi.

" _Berita utama_." Reporter yang gugup menyiarkan, " _Mungkin inilah kekacauan yang terjadi selama ratusan tahun terakhir. Sesosok anak manusia ditemukan di sebuah restoran sushi_."

Reporter lain di sampingnya menyahut, " _Saksi mata melaporkan kejadiannya_."

Salah satu saksi mata adalah agen CDA, yang disodori mik untuk diwawancara. " _Kami tak bisa memastikan apakah ada bocah manusia atau tidak. Tapi kami sudah melakukan yang kami bisa_."

Saksi mata berikutnya, berteriak lebay, " _A-Anak itu memanjat di kursiku saat kami sedang berfoto selfie! Lalu dari matanya keluar sinar laser yang menghancurkan ponselku!_ " Kamera menyoroti ponsel yang hancur karena terinjak.

Saksi mata lainnya. " _Aku tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan anak itu! Aku akan mati. Aghhhh!!_ "

Layar berita kembali kepada dua reporter.

" _Ini berita paling mengguncang dunia. Tubuhku bergetar membawa berita ini_ ," kata reporter. " _Malam ini kami mengundang pengamat Umat Manusia di studio kita. Profesor, menurut Anda bagaimana kejadian ini?_ "

Profesor titan itu berdeham kalem. " _Menurut pendapatku sebagai profesional–inilah saatnya kita panik! Agghhhhh–-_ "

Memaki, Levi menendang televisinya sampai jatuh. Berita lebay itu padam. Layarnya memburam.

"Bashmi!" Eren meloncat senang dari belakang televisi, mendarat tepat di atas muka Levi.

Teriakan mengguncang rusun.

Hanji menjerit gila dan berputar-putar panik. Levi berguling hingga ke sudut ruangan, mengambil cairan pembersih debu, lalu ia semprotkan ke mukanya sendiri sampai matanya berair.

Hanji mengenakan kacamata renang anti radiasi dan Levi mengenakan masker lengkap supaya tak menghirup kuman bocah itu.

Eren mengira mereka sedang bermain petak umpet. Jadi bocah itu mencari sambil tersandung-sandung. Eren menemukan Hanji dan Levi di bawah lemari dapur.

"Bashmi~!"

Levi dan Hanji serentak berteriak.

Eren tertawa-tawa, heboh mengayunkan penggaris. "Bashmi~! Bashmi!"

Hanji dan Levi berlindung di balik sofa yang terguling.

"Tolonglah Levi! Kau ini kan titan paling kuat sejagad titan!"

"Diam kau, Kacamata Busuk. Aku bukannya takut tapi bocah itu penuh kuman mematikan dan sejak tadi aku sudah coba menahan napas tapi kurasa racunnya sudah menjangkitiku."

"Baiklah. Tenang. Kita akan mati!"

"Kyaah." Eren melempar bantal dan guling yang oleh Levi selalu disusun rapi penuh sayang. Urat-urat di muka Levi mencuat.

"Tidak apa. Tidak apa," Hanji komat-kamit sambil berdoa di kolong kursi. "Asalkan bocah itu tidak menyentuh kita. Kita aman!"

Levi mendesis muram, "Dia sudah menyentuh barang-barangku. Rusun ini akan kubakar setelah ini."

"Jangan! Nenekku tinggal di lantai di bawahmu!"

"Bashmi!" Eren menemukan Hanji, dan Hanji menjerit, melempar boneka beruang ke arah bocah itu.

Eren menangkap boneka itu, tampak bahagia. Eren duduk di karpet dan bermain boneka.

Tak ada yang tahu itu boneka kesayangan Levi (boneka untuk menghias kamar, sesungguhnya).

"Oke, kembalikan boneka itu ke tempatnya, Nak, karena aku lelah membersihkannya setiap hari. Lakukan sekarang atau aku akan meledak!"

"Tu-Tunggu, Levi. Biarkan saja dia main boneka."

Levi merebut boneka beruang itu dari tangan Eren.

Eren mendongak terkejut. Mata bulat kehijauannya bergerak-gerak, dan wajahnya mulai berkerut lucu.

Hanji dan Levi diam, tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Rengekan Eren pelan pada awalnya, lalu mengencang. Air mata berurai jatuh-jatuh ke karpet. Levi tak sempat berpikir untuk membumihangus karpet itu, karena Eren menangis sambil berteriak.

Bohlam lampu di atas kepala mereka meredup kerlap-kerlip, antara ingin putus dan tak mau putus, kemudian pecah.

Levi dan Hanji mengejang.

Eren masih menangis, dan semakin kuat. Bukan hanya kamar Levi, tapi kamar tetangga dan seluruh lampu di rumah susun bertingkat itu padam satu per satu. Energi jerit Eren mengguncang satu gedung, dan memancing helikopter CDA datang.

Panik, Hanji menutup jendela dan gorden. "Mampuslah kita kalo CDA menemukan kita! Aku belum kawin, Levi. Jangan bawa-bawa aku ke penjara! Aku tak mau dikuliti, kuulangi, aku belum kawin!"

"Dan tadi sore kau bilang ingin mengawini dirimu sendiri." Levi menggeram. Boneka beruang ia ambil dan ia serahkan kepada Eren. "Bocah manja! Ini bonekamu. Berhenti menangis!"

Eren usap air mata. Dia berjalan mengambil boneka beruang dari tangan Levi, dan tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Levi.

Levi menggelegar. "Kau menyentuh tanganku, Bocah! Aku kotor, sudah. Matilah aku, tanganku, harus diamputasi setelah ini–"

Dibentak oleh Levi, Eren menangis lagi. Sekarang gedung di sebelah rusun ikut padam lampunya.

"Levi, kau tidak berusaha–" Hanji mengikat gorden dan menutupi jendela dengan tubuhnya, namun dari celah gorden, lampu helikopter menyoroti jendela mereka.

Eren masih menangis.

"Bocah! Oke, lihat wajahku. Lihat wajahku."

Levi menutup muka lalu cilukba. Levi membuat muka lucu. Muka yang tetap datar dilihat dari sudut mana pun, mengerikan bahkan.

Eren diam sebentar, lalu menangis lagi.

"Levi, memang, kau itu malah lebih menyeramkan jika ingin membuat muka lucu. Anak titan saja menangis."

"Lakukan sesuatu, Kacamata Busuk!"

Hanji berguling ke arah Eren sambil menutup muka, lalu "Ba!"

Eren masih menangis.

"Kau lebih tidak lucu, Hanji!"

"Levi, ambil tepung, bedak atau apa pun dan dandani mukaku jadi jelek! Setidaknya anak tetanggaku berhasil tertawa karena itu."

Berkejar-kejaran dengan tangisan Eren, Levi berlari ke dapur mengambil tepung, mangkuk, kuas adonan. Hanji masih berusaha, kini tengah bergoyang itik untuk menghibur Eren. Gagal. Eren menangis terus.

Sambil berlari, Levi terpleset ke belakang, kepala masuk tong sampah. Tepung menghambur putih ke udara.

Hanji diam.

Eren diam menonton Levi, lalu terkikik pelan.

Bocah itu tertawa sambil memegangi perut, berguling-guling lugu di karpet. Lampu-lampu kamar menyala lagi, bahkan lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Sesaat lampu-lampu seluruh kamar, seluruh gedung sekitar, berkilau terang. Energi tawa Eren menaikkan voltase listrik menjadi sangat tinggi sampai akhirnya meletus. Lampu seluruh gedung padam lagi.

Levi bangun dengan muka putih semua, diam menonton Eren tertawa.

Hanji mengintip keluar jendela. "Err, apa yang barusan terjadi? Apa pun. Buatlah dia diam, Levi, karena helikopter CDA bisa mencurigai rusun kita."

Levi mendekati Eren, berlutut. jari di depan bibir. "Jangan berisik, Bocah. Sssh."

Eren mengerjap, tampak mengerti maksud perkataan Levi. Dia ikut merapatkan bibir dengan jari mungilnya. "Unngh! Ssh."

Levi mengangguk. "Sssh."

Eren tersenyum.

.

Ruangan itu hanya menyala dengan cahaya lilin. Eren sedang bergolek senang di karpet, menggambar dan mewarnai. Levi dan Hanji mengambil tempat di balik sofa.

" _Titan Inc._ pasti hancur bila mereka tahu _Scarer_ kebanggaan menyembunyikan anak manusia."

"Pentingkah itu? Biarkan mereka hancur. Bocah itu mesin pembunuh."

"Bashmi~ Bashmi~"

Levi mengintip dari balik sofa, melihat Eren menggambar.

"Aku tidak punya rencana besar tapi, kita gali terowongan di bawah kota menuju hutan di luar perbatasan, dan kita tinggalkan Eren di belantara."

"Gali dengan apa? Tanganmu?"

"Yeah. Sori aku tak punya ide lain."

"Kau yang punya ide membawa pulang bocah itu ke rumah."

"Tentu, Levi. Kau boleh menganggapku gila. Tapi di hati kecilku aku selalu percaya sebenarnya anak manusia tak seberacun yang kau kira. Coba lihat Eren."

Levi mengintip lagi.

"Gambalnya selesaai." Eren angkat karyanya di udara.

Gambar Eren coret-coret khas anak-anak, namun Levi bisa melihatnya; Di gambar itu tampak titan pendek dengan kostum berbulu mirip Levi, sedang menggandeng seorang bocah manusia berambut cokelat bermata hijau. Tak salah lagi adalah gambar Levi sedang menggandeng Eren.

Levi tercenung.

Eren meletakkan gambarnya dan menguap. Matanya berair.

"Hanji, sepertinya dia mengantuk."

"Oh? Bagus. Tidurkan dia sementara aku pikirkan cara terbaik untuk masalah ini."

Levi berdiri di depan Eren. "Mengantuk? Mau tidur? Itukah yang kau mau? Katakan."

Eren mengangguk terkantuk-kantuk.

Levi meletakkan biskuit sereal di lantai. Eren mengambilnya.

Levi meletakkan biskuit itu di lantai satu per satu, menuju kamar tidur. Eren mengikuti, mengambil satu per satu biskuitnya.

Levi menjatuhkan sekantong sereal di atas gulungan tikar di sudut kamar. "Lihat, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat tidur tikus yang bagus untukmu–"

"Yeaaay!" Eren sudah meloncat ke tempat tidur Levi yang pendek, wangi detergen, dan empuk. Eren membenam mukanya di selimut.

Levi menatap datar. "Baiklah. Daftar barang untuk dibakar bertambah." Ia berjalan keluar kamar.

Eren menjulurkan tangannya yang kecil, mengepalkan tinjunya yang tak seberapa. "–akut. Titan."

"Apa."

Eren menunjuk-nunjuk lemari Levi, ketakutan. Sesuatu di sana? Tak ada apa pun di sana.

"Itu cuma pintu lemari."

Eren menggeleng, dia mengangkat gambarnya, memperlihatkan kepada Levi. Gambar abstrak bocah cilik lainnya, kali ini Eren melukis titan berambut pirang bergelombang, dengan baju motif bunglon. Xavi Inocencio.

Kemudian Levi mengerti. "Oh, kau takut dengan pintu lemari bajumu? Karena di _Titan Inc._ kami membuat pintumu terhubung dengan pintu para monster titan. Dan monstermu adalah Xavi, tentu saja."

Eren tak mungkin bisa paham maksud Levi, tapi bocah itu mengangguk.

"Kau pikir Xavi akan datang lewat pintu ini?"

Levi berjalan ke lemari, membukanya. Eren memekik kaget, menutupi mukanya dengan selimut.

"Tidak ada Xavi atau titan lainnya yang akan menakut-nakutimu di sini."

Eren memiringkan kepala, mencoba untuk percaya.

Levi putar mata. "Oke, tentu saja ada titan di sini. Tapi aku sedang tidak bekerja, Nak. Aku tak punya waktu untuk menakut-nakutimu."

Eren menutupi mukanya dengan selimut.

"Oke tutupi terus mukamu dan tidur, kalau kau takut, akan kutemani sampai kau tertidur."

Eren menatap, bingung.

"Tidur." Levi memejamkan mata, berakting terkantuk. Akting yang gagal. Setidaknya ia berusaha. "Tidur. Tidur. Zzz."

Eren mengikuti akting Levi. Dia memejamkan mata dan berpura-pura mengorok.

"Jangan berpura-pura mengorok– _well_ , oke kau sudah tidur?" Levi mendekat.

Damai, wajah bocah itu tidur seperti bocah-bocah titan damai. Tak mengerti hari esok. Hanya tidur. Dia manusia, tapi juga bocah. Sampai malam ini Levi tidak merasakan gatal-gatal atau ingin muntah, sekilas pandang, bocah ini memang tidak berbahaya.

Levi diam mengamati wajah tidur bocah itu.

Hanji bersandar pada daun pintu. "Benarkan analisisku selama ini? Bocah manusia tidak berbahaya."

Levi mendorong Hanji keluar kamar. "Begitu? Oke, kau boleh pelihara anak itu. Aku tidak butuh hewan peliharaan yang dapat membunuhku."

"Kau masih belum percaya? Ya, aku juga tahu aku gila. Tapi aku punya ide bagus."

"Apa?"

"Kita kembalikan Eren ke dunianya. Kita cari pintu kamar Eren. Kita curi _keycard_ Xavi untuk mengakses pintu itu. Bocah itu kembali, hidup damai, dan kita tenang selamanya."

"Oke. Ide bagusmu bahwa kita harus membawa bocah itu masuk pabrik di muka umum, dan CDA akan meletuskan kepalamu bahkan sebelum kau tiba di pabrik."

"Kau harusnya bersyukur aku punya keahlian menjahit kostum." Hanji mengoyak kain sofa Levi yang bermotif sisik naga.

Mata Levi mendelik.

.

** - ** ** Gedung T.I **

** Pukul 07.00 ** ** - **

Pabrik _Titan Inc._ bersinar kebiruan dan terlalu menyilaukan mata sehingga Levi harus menyipit sepanjang jalan. Di lengannya, Levi menggendong buntelan monster titan berkostum sisik naga; kostum Hanji untuk Eren.

"Bashmi~!" Kepala Eren menyeruak keluar dari kostum.

"Ssh." Levi menyuruhnya diam.

Eren menurut, membenam muka lagi di balik kostum.

Hanji berjalan di samping mereka menuju lobi gedung T.I.

"Kapan idemu pernah tidak buruk, Hanji?"

"Segalanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak percaya kita berjalan menuju kantor dengan aku menggendong anak ini. Kau menyulap sofa motif sisikku menjadi kostum, dengan sapu ijuk sebagai rambut dan lampu meja. Apa kau kira mereka akan tertipu?!"

"Selamat pagi _Heichou_! Hanji!" Pegawai lewat menyapa mereka, tak seorang pun menotis Eren di gendongan Levi.

Hanji mengumbar senyum paling cerah. "Hai!"

"Heichew~" Eren menggumam di balik kostum.

"Segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Buktinya mereka tidak sadar barusan."

Levi mendorong pintu kaca lobi gedung T.I. secara kasual. Hanji berjalan serampangan di sampingnya, lalu berhenti.

Lobi penuh dengan agen CDA. Dengan alat-alat detektor berat, mereka memeriksa mulai dari langit-langit hingga tong sampah. Pegawai mencurigakan dan berbau seperti bocah kecil pasti digrebek.

Levi dan Hanji mematung.

"Sekarang apa, Pahlawan?"

Levi memeluk Eren erat dan melangkah ke depan. "Kita maju, Kacamata Busuk."

.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
